Nuclear Flakker (Uranium Flakker)
The Nuclear Flakker or Uranium Flakker is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (13 rounds/second)|capacity = 1600 (max 3200) (200 per clip)|mobility = 100|accuracy = 97%|theme = Nuclear/military-themed|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|attributes = * * * * * * H-Bomb *Cluster Bomb or * * Uranium Rounds|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is a flak (anti-aircraft) weapon with 8 uranium magazines. It features four barrels and 4X scope and the steel stock. It has the "NUKE" (signifying the devastating effects its bullets entail) written on the other side beside the handle. Strategy It has devastating damage, insane fire rate, capacity, but low mobility. Tips *Pair this with the singular grenade and then fire the group of enemies. *This is best used against large groups as this has a "Radiation" attribute. *This weapon possesses a large explosion radius, so try throwing this in narrow or cramped corridors to kill enemies. Not to mention, the radiation left behind will also prevent enemy players from making an approach. Be careful as you can suicide via explosion and radiation. *Use the Uranium rounds as your advantage. This allows you to record more killstreaks. *In modes like Flag Capture or Point Capture, try throwing this at your team's flag/captured point, as the leftover radiation will prevent enemy players from capturing either, which can allow you to capture points/flags without the risk of others capturing your team's point or flag. *Because of the Grenade's high efficiency, try using this against players whom use the Battle Mech or Demon Stone, as it will deal high damage to these transformations, and the radiation will also finish them off if they don't move fast enough. *Make sure to avoid moving towards the area where the Nuclear Grenade explodes, otherwise you'll get a rather lethal dose of radiation that can kill you rather quickly. *Take advantage of its super-high capacity. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Don't be fooled by its efficiency, as this is a one full headshot kill. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *Do not use this weapon to kill pets as it is pointless due to its damage. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. **Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. **This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. **If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile like the Carrot Sword Up2 weapons to get the desired pickup. **This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. **Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. **This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. **This gun has a slightly predictable bullet spread, which can be mastered/understood if one uses this gun often, which in turn can prove useful in times where the weapon is to be used at longer ranges. Mostly firing in bursts can be proven accurate. **Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. **Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. ***You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. ***This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. ***This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. ***The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. ***This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. ***This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. ***This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. ***Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. ***With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. ***Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. **Aim near the feet for higher chances of hitting. Use at close range. **Spam-fire, so as to mow down heavily armored players and to increase chances that the enemy will have hard time to dodge, but beware of its rockets that could follow you back. **Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets unexpectedly to give them a hard time avoiding the rockets, or sneak attack them from behind. **This may be used to target airborne enemies, though not better as Smart Bullet Bazooka. **Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON, since this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Attack its users with Sniper weapon. *Move in a random pattern if you are using a Jetpack to escape from its users, since skilled users can snipe you if you move straight. *Be warned that it is useful in long ranges due to its area damage. *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *When this explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the Nuclear Grenade detonates. **The radiation is very lethal, and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. **This radiation is also able to kill the person who threw the grenade, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. Firing sound *Demolition Exoskeleton's Themes *Nuclear-themed Trivia *This is based on the flak (anti-aircraft) weapon with 8 cartridges. *The nuclear symbol on the mags indicates the radiation attribute. *This is the first weapon to have "Uranium Rounds" attribute. *So far, this is the most dangerous weapon in the game due to its large blast radius. *This weapon has the most capacity of all weapons, having 1600 rounds in use, over 9 times the capacity of Automatic Peacemaker's. *In real life, the uranium round is strong enough to wipe out anything beyond 4 km. *This is the only weapon that holds more than one cartridge per use. *It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, plus its high fire rate, big area damage radius. *It was given in 14.2.0 update an ability to enlarge projectile. Gallery Category:Automatic Category:Area damage Category:Radiation Category:Heavy Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Uranium rounds Category:H-bomb Category:Cluster Bomb Category:H-Bomb Category:Enlarge Projectile